Perfection is Divine
'''Perfection is Divine '''is the seventh and last of the Challenges of the Titans. Kratos must kill all of the enemies that come at him, without being hit once by any of them. In the Challenge, he confronts Cursed Remains, Priests of the Fates, Beast Lords, and a Titan Minotaur. Restrictions *Kratos cannot be hit by any of the enemies. Bonus Points *Complete the challenge without using any magic. Tips *It is best to use context-sensitive kills to finish off enemies quickly, and to use Rage of the Titans to weaken them quickly. *The Beast Lords have a surprise attack: when they run in the direction of Kratos, they will hit him quickly even if the player is blocking, and them slash their axes. This first quick attack cannot be blocked, but doesn't take any health and doesn't count as a hit: the player can take this quick hit and won't lose the challenge. If Kratos is hit by the second attack, the axe slash, he will lose the challenge. Keep blocking after the first quick hit and parry the second one, or simply evade both. *The Priests have the power to summon Cyclopes in this challenge, which can also be mounted by the Beast Lords. Cyclopes' attacks are hard to be blocked and it only gets worse with a group of smaller and more agile enemies in the arena, so don't let the Priests summon the Cyclopes: try to grab them before they can do this. *The Priests have a special attack in which they grab Kratos and drain his magic. The analog must be wiggled to escape this attack, but even if the player can manage to escape, he fails the bonus of the challenge as soon as Kratos is grabbed. The bonus demands that no magic is used, and the Priests' magic drain counts as this. Avoid being grabbed by them to keep your challenge's bonus. *Staying in the air is a bad idea. It's harder to block in the air, and there are usually too many enemies on the ground that will attack Kratos as soon as he gets close to it. Avoid jumping too much and stay away from large groups of enemies. *The Titan Minotaur "rests" at one of the sides of the arena through the whole challenge. It will only be awakened if Kratos gets close to it or if an enemy is thrown and falls close to it. Keep a safe distance from it and avoid knocking any enemy to its direction until all the other enemies are finished, so that they won't bother Kratos while he fights the Titan Minotaur. **The Titan Minotaur has strong close range attacks that can be evaded, but the player won't be safe at distance: it can throw a big rock at Kratos if he's too far from it. Evade his close range attacks as soon as you notice he's going to perform any, and attack between one of his attacks and another. *Alternative Strategy: Use Medusa's Gaze to stone the Cursed Remains, Priests, and Beast Lords and smashing them with the Blade of Olympus. Using L1+Triangle can freeze one or more enemies instantly when they are lined up in front of you. Using L1+CircleRelease will flash freeze everyone around you. Then face the Titan Minotaur using Rage of the Titans and your blades. **Right off the bat you can use the L1+CircleRelease freeze on the five Cursed Remains and shatter them before they break free. (You can fight the one or two who do but this shouldn't come up often) **Pick off the Beast Lords and Priests with L1+Triangle as they spawn and smash them. Use L1+CircleRelease when you find two or more enemies within range. **This may be a simpler, faster strategy to implement because stoned enemies pose no threat and shatter with one or two strikes of the Blade of Olympus. Done correctly you will have enough magic to finish these enemies and get more chances to fight the Titan Minotaur alone. Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans Category:God of War II Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection